The Entrusted
by Chained Princess
Summary: Diablo Nemesis hit him. He was sent flying through the wind, feeling so light and empty. Nothing was left of him anymore. He knew it was over for him. And there he made a promise, to do something for others. For the first and last time in his life, He became serious. He poured out his spirit. And he died like the hero he was. What was the last thoughts of the Dragon Emperor?


**Hi, my dear friends of Fanfiction! Here is something for you people. Sorry if this is too sucky.**

**Dis: I don't own Metal Fight Beyblade.**

* * *

**"_That one time I became serious. I promised."_**

I was thrown away with an inhumanly strong force pushing me. I felt like I was floating in air, so light, so empty, so aloof. There, for the first time in life, I felt free. Truly, completely free. I knew I was letting go. Maybe it was true that I was untied from the shackles of dark power long ago, with the help of my own strength and courage, I became independent. But after so many days, so many long walks, so many unbearable journeys through this humorless joke called life, today, I finally understood, I was never truly free before.

Here, floating freely and aloofly through the wind, I understood what the definition of real freedom was. For the first time in life, I broke out of chains, shackles that were holding me through the whole life. I felt it now. I felt the real freedom. I felt the joy of breaking chains. Chains of life. I knew I was tied from my birth, like every other people. We just walk through the life; never try to understand that we all are tied. At the end, we all are mere helpless toys of fate.

Like I was. Destiny was playing with me like a toy, throwing, kicking and thrashing me around. But one thing I knew for sure, I had broken the chain. Today I was truly free. Today I was truly letting go of all the shackles around me. Today all the barriers were broken.

It felt like I was flying through the air. I opened my eyes. I looked around. Nothing was there. Just a never-ending darkness, covering my soul, engulfing me though I felt nothing. I looked around. All I saw around was just darkness. Dark like my soul. Is this called death?

But was it really only darkness? I looked around. Wasn't there something else? A faintest light? I searched for my hands. My legs. My face. My body. I felt nothing. I tried to spread my hands around, desperately in need to touch something, feel something, anything. But I didn't know where my hands wear. I wanted to scream. I wanted to yelp. I wanted to cry. But nothing came out. I didn't know where my voice was. I didn't know anything. I didn't feel anything anymore.

So it is death.

I wanted to yell so hard, rip out everything around. I wanted to hear my voice once more. I wanted to cry so badly. I didn't know where my eyes were.

Maybe this was my punishment. Maybe I deserved an end like this, having no feelings left anymore, even unable to cry my regrets out, even unable to weep my sorrows down. Maybe it was the right punishment for the weak fool who boasted around calling himself "The one and only mighty Dragon Emperor". I never loved anyone in my life. But I surely never hated anyone as much as I hated myself now.

I want to feel myself!

Suddenly I heard sobbing. Someone was crying their hearts out. But it was so weakly struggled out that you could not hear it unless you pay attention really hard. I felt pity for this person. I felt eagerness rising inside of me, to know who it was. Suddenly I understood. I saw it. The person sobbing so pitifully… was no one else but… me. Yes, I recognized my voice. I felt like I heard it after bazillions of years. Slowly it all became clearer. I saw my horribly broken self, sobbing silently; my almost lifeless body sprawled across the ground. I was feeling pity for myself.

I was feeling pity for myself! I never wanted to end up like this. The thing I hated the most in the world- pity. I never wanted anyone's pity, not even my own. And now I pitied myself.

Then I felt it. I felt the endless anger rising through me. A helpless wrath to thrash everything around me and mix them with dust. I was angry on myself. I was angry on my condition. I felt like I was losing my sanity by every moment.

No. I had to keep my sanity.

I was floating. Flying again through the wing, no starts or endings, no regrets left on life. Darkness was becoming heavy on me again, clawing my heart like a hungry beast. "A new light would become a new pit of darkness." I remembered that stupid King Hades' line. That moron didn't know, with every pit of darkness there comes a ray of light. And at the end, light always wins over darkness.

I saw a light too. A little ray like a sunbeam, through that embracing darkness. It approached me slowly. It increased. It engulfed me completely.

I opened my eyes, expecting to see the same torments that I had to go through every single day of my life. But I didn't see that. Instead, I saw fire. Fire rising its lolling flames to the dark midnight sky full of hundreds of stars. And before that fire, I saw two persons sitting there. I saw me. And that little boy named Kenta. The boy that had irritated the hell out of me through last few weeks, following me everyone like a lost puppy, disrupting my peaceful solitary, and nagging on me to join Gingka and his friends literally each and every moment.

It was as if I could see that little kid distinctly in front of me.

Too young. Too immature. Too fragile. Too vulnerable.

"_I'm not a tiger. I'm far weaker than a tiger. But your glare can't make me give up. I will not give up. I will ask you. And if you say no, I will ask you again and again. I will keep asking until you say yes."_

I saw his eyes. Were those eyes of a vulnerable child? Was that stare of an immature kid? No, it wasn't.

Those eyes were of a real blader.

Those eyes held something that was so familiar to me.

Those eyes held…

Determination.

"_Then challenge me, kid. Challenge me whenever you want, whether we are sleeping or eating. Challenge me. And if you can make me take you seriously, then I promise I will go with you wherever you want."_

I witnessed all the days and nights of my journey with me, under the stormy sky, the raging sun, the hottest days and the coldest nights. Through the rain and sun, through the wind and snow, through the day and night, he never left my side. A small sigh came out of my heart, a slight ach rising inside me, when I realized he was doing this for Gingka and others, not for me. Why did I feel this way? Was I jealous? Did I really accept him as my first and last friend?

I wanted to laugh at the thought, but in the most secretive part of my heart, I knew that laugh would be false. I could never deny that that stupid boy had succeeded to spark the littlest interest on me, first time in my life.

I saw my whole life, all my battles with Gingka, Kyoya or Tsubasa, all my struggles with my dark power, all my moments with my precious L-drago. I saw all of it like a movie. People don't lie when they say you see your life in front of your eyes before death.

I witnessed these events, and after witnessing them once more finally, I understood one thing- all these things had made me strong, turned me into the person I was today.

Realization hit me like a ton of bricks, and I just stood there helplessly, my heart bleeding from the regrets and remorse, as I thought why I didn't realize this before. What a fool I was! I definitely did not deserve call myself the mighty Dragon Emperor.

My hatred towards me increased even more, more time passed and more I realized how I deserved this ending, this punishment.

I saw a new picture. I was brought into new scenery. I saw Rago. I saw Pluto. I saw all the legendary and other bladers trying to fight against them. And I saw Kenta, my once unwanted sidekick.

And I saw his fight. I witnessed how he fell down and rose up again and again, never wanting to give up. I saw the blazing fire in his eyes. I felt it, his blader's spirit. And I became overwhelmed by this.

And I remembered what I said to Kenta. What I promised to him. This realization came to me again as I stared at the little grassy haired boy, the fire in his amber eyes. I stared at the only person of the world who made me learn the meaning of friendship, the meaning of love, and the meaning of life. Who taught how to smile, how to cry. And now who was teaching how to do something for others.

I stared at the legendary bladers and their helpers. I looked at Gingka, my ultimate rival. They showed me how to live for others, how to die for others. For the first time, a respect for them grew in my heart.

I watched Kenta. I watched his despair. His falling down. His rising up. His trying again. The tears and blaze in his eyes.

He was not fragile anymore. He was definitely not vulnerable anymore.

Kenta, you taught me the real meaning of life. You showed me a new side of life. Today, I accept this proudly, Kenta, you defeated me.

I was never so happy to be defeated before.

And this acceptance gave me a new flow of vigor and strength in my blood. Never before did I want to live so badly. Life and death never held any kind of value to me. But today, I wanted to live so badly. Even for only a moment.

I tried to breathe. I tried to feel my limbs again. I tried to breathe that my head started to hurt and I became dizzy. That feeling told me I was alive. Yes, I was not dead. I could feel my body again. I wanted to scream in happiness. Never before was I so happy.

Now it was time to fulfill my promise. It was time to do something for others. It was time to show that I had a heart too.

I felt my body back again. I filled my lungs with fresh air again. It took all my strength to lift myself up without screaming hard in the deep, agonizing pain erupting through my whole body.

Slowly, very slowly, I stood up, an unearthly aura rising around me. I knew I was losing myself again. I was letting go again. But I tried my hardest to keep myself together. I tied myself to free others.

I saw Kenta turning to me, along with others. I saw the indescribable astonishment in everyone's eyes to watch me rise up again.

And I felt it.

I was not dead yet.

Yet.

"R-ryuga…"

I saw Kenta's trembling lips pulling together to form that stuttering word as he stared in disbelief.

"Ryuga… You are… okay…!"

I looked up, my eyes glazing, glittering from the heavenly aura around me. Maybe the rules of heavens did choose me for this actually. So I looked up, my eyes staring straight back at everyone, and mostly, Kenta Yumia, the person who taught me a new meaning of life and death.

"That one time I became serious. I promised."

I held up L-drago Destructor in my launcher, and launched it for the last time.

"Take it, Kenta!"

L-drago flew through the air, going straight towards Kenta's Sagittario. Just at that moment, a picture shot up in my mind. A scene of night sky that I witnessed many times staring at the sky at silent solitary midnight. My L-drago, my Dragon, the strongest constellation of the world, one of the summer constellations. And I noticed something today, something that I never noticed before. The constellation Sagittarius, which represents Kenta's Sagittario, which is also a summer constellation, was situated very near to my Dragon.

I was chosen as the legendary blader of summer. But I failed to complete my duty. Now I knew my end was coming. But if I am gone, the star fragment of summer will be gone with me. Then Nemesis will never be defeated. Then the world will be destroyed. I could not let this happen.

I knew the destruction of the world never mattered to me in my whole life. And it definitely should not matter after my death. If I am gone, then what is the use of this world to me?

But I don't know what came over me. What made me do something for others. Something for the world.

But nevertheless, for the first time in my life, and for the last time in my life, I was doing something for others.

I was sacrificing my star fragment.

For the past days, Kenta had entrusted me with the star fragment. Now it all was changing.

I was entrusting Kenta with it. I knew I had failed to complete my duty as a legendary blader, but I also knew Kenta would never fail. Kenta would not be like me.

Kenta would be a better legendary blader than me.

I entrusted him with this.

It is time for him to be the entrusted.

I saw L-drago spinning around Sagittario and giving away its star fragment. I saw it glittering and disappearing in the thin air.

And at that moment, I knew I was disappearing too.

In thin air.

I knew it was the end.

But I didn't close my eyes. I watched Kenta and the others as long as I could.

Then I disappeared.

I was glad of only one thing- I wrote my destiny with my own hands, no one else could write it for me.

And, at the end, I was and will forever be the one and only Dragon Emperor.

The one and only Dragon Emperor.


End file.
